


I've Got You

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: El secuestro de Steve trae nuevas revelaciones al equipo Five-0 [02x10 Coda].Disclaimer: Nada es mío, no gano plata por esto (creo que tradujera más rápido si lo hiciera xd)





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683896) by [mykkila09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09). 



> ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches a todes! Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo con una nueva traducción de uno de mis recientes fandoms favoritos. Empecé a ver H50 hace 5 meses y la amé demasiado y Steve y Dsnny son tan bellos... pero bueno, estaba re-viendo la s2 y este es uno de mis capis favoritos, así que en cuanto encontré un coda, me apresuré en traducirlo. Este OS tiene una secuela que la publicaré en estos días xd
> 
> Espero que les guste, sin más molestias, ¡a leer!

Steve apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cuerpo quería sucumbir a la oscuridad que lo jalaba, pero lo ignoraba tercamente. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Jenna y en cómo le había traicionado; la habían aceptado, la habían hecho una de los suyos, habían confiado en ella y ella solo les había visto las caras. Y ahora descubría que su traición fue en vano, que su prometido ya estaba muerto, que había sido engañada, traicionada por el hombre en el que había confiado por encima de ellos. Y había pagado por ello con su vida.

Seguía encontrando difícil de creer que Jenna les hubiera traicionado, que hubiera estado trabajando con su enemigo Wo Fat. Que lo había intercambiado por Josh, su prometido y-

Una explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió el camión desviarse antes que se detuviera y se preguntara brevemente qué pasaba. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se cayó cuando el camión cambió bruscamente de dirección. Era apenas consciente del sonido del movimiento de las hojas y su mente lo identificó como un helicóptero.

Por un breve momento, la esperanza de que fuera su equipo se encendió, pero tan pronto como vino se fue. Sabía que no había forma en que pudieran ser ellos ya que no sabían que estaba en problemas y no sabían sobre Jenna.

Gruñendo, Steve trató moverse para aliviar el dolor en sus brazos. Su mente se perdió de nuevo y pensó en cómo su equipo reaccionaría cuando descubrieran la traición de Jenna. Recordó la mirada de Danny cuando estaban en su oficina antes de partir. El rubio había estado preocupado por él en ese entonces e hizo una broma sobre eso.  
_¿Quién se ríe ahora?_ Steve resopló. Danny no dejará pasar esto nunca.

Danny. Nunca en su vida Steve pensó que sería tan cercano a alguien como lo es con Danny. El hombre lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía decir lo que sentía con solo mirarle la cara. Cuando se conocieron y Danny le había apuntado con su pistola y se negó a bajarla (incluso después de haber usado el tono que hacía que las personas le temieran), estuvo intrigado; esa intriga se convirtió en respeto y admiración cuando Danny le golpeó después que le dispararon. Y fue ahí cuando supo que no podía dejarlo ir; antes de que terminaran, había llamado a la gobernadora para decirle que aceptaba ser el líder de Five-0 y que Danny era su compañero. Fue una decisión de la que nunca se arrepintió.

Parpadeando para quitarse el sudor de los ojos, Steve suspiró y dejó que su mente se fuera a la deriva de nuevo. Nunca en su vida pensó que Danny y él se harían tan cercanos, que el rubio fuera a significar mucho para él, pero una vez que lo tenía no podía imaginar una vida sin el rubio en ella. Se había acostumbrado a que Danny estuviera ahí todo el tiempo que cuando sus sentimientos por él comenzaron a cambiar de platónicos a estar enamorado, lo negó por completo. Pensó mucho en lo que verdaderamente sentía, trantando de decirse a sí mismo que era solo porque confiaba en su compañero más que en nadie, pero no era verdad; la verdad era que se había enamorado de Danny, y se había enamorado fuerte.

 _Nunca creí sentirme así con nadie,_ pensó Steve, _considerando quién soy; Capitán de Fragata Steve McGarrett, un SEAL de la marina, alguien que no comparte sus sentimientos con nadie más o deja que alguien se acerque demasiado._

Danny se había acercado demasiado y se hizo un lugar permanente en su vida y en su corazón. Lo que le hizo pensar en lo bien que conocía a Danny, y no sabía si le correspondería sus sentimientos o si bateaba para el otro lado, no quería arruinar su amistad diciendo algo.

—Si llego a salir de esta, —murmuró Steve, —le confesaré mis sentimientos a Danny.

Se asustó. Ahora que había admitido para sí mismo que amaba a Danny y que se lo iba a decir, se asustó de no tener oportunidad. Era una razón también por la que podía perdonar a Jenna por lo que hizo; les había traicionado para salvar a Josh, su prometido y sabía que si hubiera sido Danny el que estuviera en problemas, traicionaría a su jefe también. Haría cualquier cosa por su compañero. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir de esta para así poder decirle a Danny.

Apunto de rendirse a la oscuridad de nuevo, Steve apenas sintió cuando el camión se detuvo otra vez, pero dio una sacudida cuando escuchó los disparos. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, forzó a su mente a estar alerta, pero el dolor de sus heridas seguía nublándole la razón. Escuchó voces y una luz brillante le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras las náuseas lo asaltaron.

— ¡Tengo a Steve! —Gritó Chin mientras levantaba la parte de atrás del camión. Saltó dentro rápidamente y corrió a socorrer a su jefe y amigo. —Steve, soy yo.

— ¿Chin? —murmuró Steve mientras recostaba la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos abriéndose para ver al hombre ayudándole.

—Sí, soy yo, —le confirmó Chin, —está bien, te tengo.

Cuidadoso con sus heridas, Chin cortó rápido las cuerdas que ataban a Steve y le ayudó a que se pusiera de pie con cuidado. Los dos se abrieron camino hasta la puerta del camión donde Joe los esperaba.

El hombre ayudó cuidadosamente a Steve a bajar del camión, sus brazos sujetando la cintura de Steve y con las piernas dobladas.

—Te tengo, —dijo Joe mientras él y Chin ponían a Steve de pie, movió el brazo de Steve alrededor de sus hombros, manteniendo el otro brazo en la cintura de Steve mientras Chin hacía lo mismo con el otro lado.

Lori observaba, con el corazón en la garganta a Steve siendo llevado por dos hombres. Cuando empezaron a atar cabos con Wo Fat, Jenna y la reportera, se había mostrado escéptica cuando los demás se habían preocupado de que Steve estuviera en problemas e incluso había intentado convencer a Danny de que todo estaba bien, pero después, cuando todo se había aclarado, el pánico y la preocupación se habían instalado dentro de ella.

Cuando conoció a Steve, había estado cautivada e intrigada por él, aunque no lo demostró e hizo a un lado la atracción que sentía por él. Había estado tan enojada cuando el gobernador le dijo que se uniría a Five-0. No le había gustado que la movieran de su trabajo para que la pusieran a cuidar de un equipo de policías. Pero después de pasar tiempo con los demás, habían llegado a caerle realmente bien. Especialmente Steve; su atracción por él había crecido en las últimas semanas en las que se habían conocido y se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él. Estuvo determinada a guardarse sus sentimientos, aun cuando no fuera capaz de dejar de preguntarle a Chin sobre él y que sus ojos no dejaran de buscarlo cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Siempre quería estar cerca de él.

Escuchar que estaba en problemas hizo que su corazón le latiera rápido y fuerte, y cuando Joe había organizado una misión no oficial de rescate, supo que no podía quedarse atrás. El pensar en Steve muerto la había llenado con tanto remordimiento que se había jurado que si lo encontraban vivo, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Ahora, el verle siendo ayudado por Joe y Chin... le urgía tocarlo, saber que realmente estaba ahí. Antes que su cerebro lo procesara, sus pies ya se estaban moviendo hacia los tres hombres y, jadeando aliviada, se lanzó hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

—Tenía tanto miedo por tí, —susurró Lori mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Se apartó unos segundos después cuando Chin se aclaró la garganta.

—Necesitamos irnos, —le dijo Chin, con el ceño apenas fruncido. Podía leer las emociones en los ojos de la rubia por Steve. Bueno, le esperaba una dura batalla. Todo mundo en esta isla saben sobre los sentimientos de Steve y Danny, Chin se rio suavemente.

No era que no le agradara Lori, sí lo hacía, solo no le gustaba la forma en la que siempre invadía el espacio de Steve. Sabía que la chica aspiraba a tener una relación con Steve, pero también sabía que eso no iba a pasar.  
Steve frunció el ceño por el abrazo. No tenía idea del por qué Lori le había abrazado o por qué le diría eso. En su opinión, el ser amigos no era suficiente para que se abrazaran o para ese tipo de palabras, ya que ella no era _Ohana_. Puede que tal vez haya estado preocupado cuando la encontró desmayada después de perseguir a aquel sospechoso de robar tumbas, pero eso fue porque era una compañera de trabajo y había sido enviada por Dennings, y no quería al hombre metiendo las narices en su caso.

Con los ojos apenas abiertos, escaneó al resto de las caras alrededor de él, su corazón se hundió un poco cuando no vio la cabellera rubia de su compañero. Anhelaba ver a Danny. Cuando Chin y Joe comenzaron a caminar, volteó la cabeza hacia su amigo.

—Chin, —susurró, — ¿Dónde está-

—Está esperándote, —le cortó Chin, sabiendo exactamente por quién preguntaba su jefe y amigo.

El grupo de policías y SEALs se hicieron camino fuera del bosque, dirigiéndose donde podían escuchar el helicóptero esperando por ellos. Cada uno se sentía satisfecho de que su misión hubiera salido exitosa y que hubieran recuperado al hombre que había hecho mucho por ellos.

Al ver el helicoptero, un peso pareció levantarse de los hombros del grupo, aunque todos sabían que estarían mejor cuando estuvieran yéndose de ahí. El grupo observó cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Danny salió, trotando hacia ellos con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

Steve levantó la mirada y cuando vio el rostro que tan desesperadamente necesitaba ver, su corazón se llenó de alivio, alegría y amor.

—Danny, —el nombre salió de su boca en un jadeo y, para el asombro de todos menos Joe y Chin, Steve se enderezó, se apartó de los dos hombres que lo sostenían y caminó hacia su compañero.  
  


***

Danny estaba preocupado. Eso no era algo nuevo. Cualquiera que lo conociera podían decir que era un preocupón. Se preocupaba por su hija, se preocupaba cada vez que salía a trabajar, y definitivamente se preocupaba por Steve. Pero esta vez no era la preocupación de no-usarás-esa-loca-idea-para-atrapar-a-un-sospechoso-animal, esta era una preocupación profunda que le tenía con el corazón en la garganta.

La única persona por la que Danny se había preocupado así era Grace, e incluso ese tipo de preocupación era diferente. Sabía que Steve era completamente capaz de cuidarse solito, el hombre era un SEAL de la marina después de todo, pero en esos casos, Steve sabía de qué iban las cosas. Pero no esta vez, esta vez fue a ciegas ya que no había esperado que Jenna lo traicionara.

— ¡Hey! —La voz del piloto le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró al hombre.

— ¡Ahí! —El piloto le hizo un gesto delante de él, miró hacia abajo y vio tres camiones moverse con velocidad y supo que Steve estaba en uno de ellos. Contactó con los otros

Quitándose los audífonos, desabrochó su cinturón y se movió hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba el lanzacohetes.

— ¿Crees poder manejarlo? —Le preguntó el piloto a Danny.

—Por Steve, —susurró Danny antes de gritarle al piloto. — ¡Sólo mantenlo firme!

Balanceando el lanzacohetes en su hombro, apuntó hacia los camiones. Ansiaba dispararles, pero no sabía en qué camión estaba Steve, así que apuntó hacia el puente en su lugar y disparó.

— ¡Sí! —Danny sonrió cuando vio a los camiones frenar para detenerse antes de retroceder. Dejando el lanzacohetes donde lo encontró, regresó a su asiento. — ¡Vamos! —El piloto asintió y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el claro.

En su silla, el corazón de Danny martilleaba en su pecho al pensar que casi todo había terminado. Sabía que hallarían a Steve. No solo confiaba en Chin y Joe, sino también en el grupo de SEALs. Lo que no sabía era en qué condiciones se hallaría su compañero cuando lo encontraran. Lo que sí sabía, era que cuando viera a su compañero, le estallaría una granada en la cabeza por hacerle pasar por esto. Nunca había tenido un compañero que llamara tanto a los problemas como Steve lo hacía.

Había estado cerca de ser un oficial del DPH, pero tenía que conocer al Comandante de Fragata Steven J. McGarret. El hombre le había obligado a estar en su vida haciéndolo su compañero sin siquiera preguntarle, y le había arrastrado a demasiadas experiencias cercanas a la muerte como fuera posible. Nunca había conocido a alguien que le hiciera cabrear tanto como Steve lo hacía. El hombre era terco, tenía un completo descuido por las reglas y la decencia y parecía querer tomar la mayor parte de la vida de Danny como le fuera posible. Por ejemplo, el Camaro plateado de Danny. El auto podía ser suyo, pero Steve lo conducía más que él, quitando el hecho que le hombre tenía su propio vehículo. Habían llegado a un punto en el que cada vez que Steve lo recogía, él le daba inmediatamente las llaves del auto.

Pero a pesar de todas sus protestas, Danny sabía que no cambiaría nada porque (aunque se negara a admitirlo en voz alta y lo negaba si alguien preguntaba) no podía imaginar su vida sin ese loco SEAL en ella. Sabía que despotricaba mucho contra Steve, pero lo hacía porque no solo demostraba cuánto se preocupaba y cuidaba de su compañero, sino que sabía que Steve lo necesitaba. El hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar solo y a pensar por sí mismo, que necesitaba de alguien quien lo trajera a tierra cuando se precipitara demasiado, y ese era el trabajo de Danny.

También había una razón más profunda por la cual se preocupaba mucho por Steve. Era simple: estaba enamorado de él. Danny siempre estuvo interesado en chicos -demonios, que estuvo con un chico o dos antes de Rachel-, pero lo que sentía por Steve nunca lo había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera Rachel. El hombre se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, de su mente, se tu ser entero. Mientras su hija Grace era dueña de su corazón, Steve era dueño de su alma. Había sabido desde el primer momento que se conocieron que el hombre le atraía, pero había decidido alejar esos sentimientos ya que no creía que Steve le correspondiera y porque el hombre era ahora su compañero sin que Danny se diera cuenta. Ese lugar lo había llegado a apreciar demasiado y no quería hacer o decir nada que lo arruinara.

Sabía que Steve y él eran cercanos, más cercanos que los compañeros normales debían ser, esa era la razón por la que todo el o la que los conocían, comentaban que discutían como un viejo matrimonio. Amaba el hecho que Steve confiara tanto en él como para permitirle acercarse tanto a él, que se abriera a él.

Un toque en su brazo lo sobresaltó y miró hacia el piloto.

—Siento asustarte, —se disculpó el piloto.

—No hay problema, —Danny hizo una mueca despectiva y miró alrededor. Se sorprendió cuando vió que ya habían llegado al claro y él ni por enterado. Miró hacia los árboles, rezando y esperando que los demás volvieran pronto.

Jugueteó con sus dedos mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a Steve. Nunca esperó enamorarse del SEAL, pero lo hizo. Y aunque conociera a Steve tan bien, no tenía idea si su compañero le correspondía. Así que estaba determinado en guardarse sus sentimientos, una decisión que se hizo más fácil de hacer después de que Lori se uniera al equipo. Supo desde el primero momento en que la conoció que a ella le atraía Steve. Sabía que Steve no la quería en el equipo ya que Dennings la puso ahí, pero eventualmente le había llegado a agradar.

Danny era detective por una razón, y había visto la forma en la que Lori miraba a Steve, y añadiéndole el hecho de lo que Chin le había contado sobre las veces que preguntaba sobre el líder de Flve-0, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esa atracción pasara a más y no se decepcionó. Pudo ver claramente que Lori se había enamorado de Steve, y no podía culparla -él también se había enamorado del hombre también-, un miedo profundo le recorrió entero, ya que sabía que Steve se podía enamorar de ella también. Si la forma en la que había reaccionado al ver a Lori con el disfraz de Halloween que había usado en la fiesta de Max era alguna señal, entonces podía decir que Steve sentía algo por ella. Pero a pesar de que sabía todo eso, sus sentimientos por Steve no se iban.

Danny suspiró. _Se vuelven más fuertes. Él es todo en lo que pienso ahora. Incluso más que antes. Qué suerte la mía, siempre tengo que amar a alguien que no puede estar conmigo o que no me corresponde._

Estaba sentado viendo el movimiento de los árboles y se volteó a ver por la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente de la sorpresa cuando vio a los demás, pero una oleada de alivio lo sacudió cuando vio a Steve siendo ayudado por Chin y Joe. Ese alivio le hizo quitarse los auriculares y abrir la puerta. Los moretones que pudo ver en el cuerpo de Steve le hicieron correr para reunirse con ellos.

Danny vio a Steve levantar la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Solo pudo sacudir la cabeza cuando el hombre se enderezó y se soltó del agarre de Chin y Joe para caminar hacia él. Sabiendo que Steve no duraría mucho tiempo de pie, Danny aceleró sus pasos.

Ambos se encontraron y Steve enredó sus brazos alrededor de Danny, jalando al rubio hacia él y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

—Está bien, —le susurró Danny mientras sostenía fuerte al que era su mejor amigo y su amor secreto. Podía sentir una diatriba acumulándosele en la garganta, pero la enterró. Ahorita simplemente estaba feliz de que Steve estuviera bien. Un poco golpeado, pero bien. —Estoy aquí... te tengo. Me asustaste, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —las palabras se le salieron antes que Danny pudiera detenerlas. —Y eso que no me asusto fácilmente por las cosas que haces, pero esto, esto me tenía aterrado.

—Danny, —Steve se apartó del abrazo. Danny admitió que estaba asustado, algo cambió en él. Buscó en el rostro de su amigo, mirando esos hermosos ojos azules que amaba y entonces lo supo. Él amaba a Danny, y Danny... Danny también lo amaba. Sonrió.  
Danny miró a Steve, tratando de saber qué pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Sus ojos buscaron en el rostro de Steve antes de que mirara a esos bellos ojos azul claro y lo que vio, le hizo jadear.

— ¿Steve? —preguntó, con la esperanza encendiéndose dentro de él.

—Sí, —respondió Steve asintiendo, con su sonrisa creciendo.

— ¿Sí? —Danny se mordió el labio inferior, tratando duramente de no sonreír.

—Sí, —Steve sonrió y capturó los labios de Danny en un breve pero apasionado beso antes de inclinar su frente contra el rubio.

—Gracias a Dios, —Danny exhaló, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Eh, chicos, —les llamó Chin con la voz llena de diversión por cómo ambos hombres parecieron ignorar el hecho de que no estaban solos. —Steve no está en su mejor forma y, no sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustaría salir de aquí.

Los dos hombres se separaron de mala gana y miraron a los demás. Vieron diversión en los rostros de Chin y Joe, confusión e indiferencia en la de los SEALS y dolor en la de Lori.

—Lo siento, —Danny sonrió antes de mover a Steve para que pudiera colocar su brazo en sus hombros mientras rodeaba la cintura del más alto.

Chin se movió al otro lado de Steve y copió la posición de Danny. Los miró a ambos y sonrió. —Ya era hora, ustedes dos.

—Cállate, —se quejó afablemente Danny mientras caminaban hacia el helicoptero.

—Concuerdo con Chin, —dijo Joe divertido. —Finalmente vieron lo obvio.

Los SEALs se rieron de Steve y Danny cuando se acercaron al helicóptero. Joe entró primero y se volteó para ayudar a Steve.

— ¿Sí sabes que en el momento en que te digan que estás bien vamos a hablar, verdad? —dijo Danny mientras él y Chin ayudaban a Steve dentro del helicópero. —No soy un rompe reglas Steve, y tú, amigo mío has hecho que rompa más reglas en estos últimos días que en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos.

—Danny, —la voz de Steve aunque se oía un poco cansada y somnolienta, reprimía la diversión al ver que se venía una Dannyregañada.

—No Steven, —continuó Danny, ignorando la interrupción de Steve o el hecho de que los demás estaban riéndose, mientras se sentaba cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Están todos adentro? —preguntó el piloto, mirando detrás de él.

—Sí, —respondió Joe cuando el último SEAL se sentó. —Estamos listos.

—Hora de volar, —dijo el piloto, y con eso, el helicóptero despegó.

Danny se volteó hacia Steve y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo. —Voy a hablar y tú vas a escucharme. Y no quiero que hagas lo que usualmente haces cuando oyes lo que digo pero no lo registras en esa cabezota tuya.

Steve sonrió. Y cuando Danny empezó, supo que era major que se callara y lo dejara hablar.

—Ok Danno.

—Y otra vez con el Danno, —Danny le echó un vistazo a su compañero, quién estaba sentándose al lado de Joe.

—Danny, —Lori había tomado el lugar de Danny en el asiento del copiloto en el frente y ahora miraba hacia atrás a los hombres. —No creo que sea un buen momento para que regañes a Steve, especialmente después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Lori estaba dolida. El ver a Steve ignorar su cuerpo adolorido sólo para correr hacia los brazos de Danny le había sorprendido y escocido un poco, ya que Steve ni siquiera le correspondió su abrazo. Pero el verlos besarse y el escuchar a Chin aceptarlo de buenas a primeras hizo que el escozor creciera. Ni una vez, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos, pensó que hubiera algo entre ellos; ok, es cierto que hizo la broma de cuánto-tiempo-llevan-casados después que los escuchara discutir la primera vez, pero eso fue todo, una broma.

Ella había pensado que Steve tenía sentimientos por ella y esperaba que cuando ella se le confesara, él estaría feliz y le diría que era correspondida. Pero ahora, nunca tendría la oportunidad de confesársele a Steve, ya que él era gay... por Danny. Estaba dolida y, muy en el fondo furiosa también. No quería que Steve estuviera con Danny, ella quería ser la única que estuviera con él y no podía evitar el preguntarse el por qué Steve preferiría a Danny y no a ella.

Desde que Chin se había puesto detrás de ella, Lori no podía verle el rostro, pero podía ver las miradas de Joe, Steve y Danny; Joe tenía una mirada confundida en su rostro, como si pudiera leerle la mente, Danny tenía una mirada de a-quién-le-importa-tu-opinión y Steve tenía una mirada de quién-te-dijo-que-podías-opinar-aquí. La mirada de Steve fue la que más le dolió.

En respuesta de la declaración de Lori, Steve se movió y se levantó del cuerpo de Joe para acostarse en las piernas de Danny. Cuando terminó de acomodarse, respiraba pesadamente.

—Es en serio, —Danny miró la cabeza descansando en sus piernas. — ¿Es algo que el Ejército te enseña, cómo ignorar el dolor y tu cuerpo mallugado?

Los SEALs se tensaron y estuvieron a punto de corregir a Danny cuando Joe les detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

—Es la Marina Danno, —le corrigió Steve, aun sonriendo.

Danny resopló y los SEALs notaron que eso era algo habitual entre ellos.

Queriéndoles dar buenas noticias después de todo y romper la ligera tensión, Chin observó a todos. —Bueno Steve, vas a tener que escuchar a Danny y descansar porque, te quiero en buena condición para que estés a mi lado.

— ¿Qué? —Steve miró a su amigo.

—Malia y yo nos vamos a casar, —Chin sonrió, —y quiero que tú seas mi padrino.

—Chin... —Steve estaba sorprendido. —Claro que sí.

— ¡No! —bromeó Danny. —No te cases, es una pésima idea.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Chin rió, sin ofenderse por las palabras de su amigo.

—Él tiene razón. —añadió Joe con una sonrisa y todos los SEALs se rieron de acuerdo.

—Lo que haces es buscar a una mujer que odies, —empezó Danny.

—Y le compras una casa, —finalizaron a coro Joe y los SEALs.

Chin se rio entre dientes y eso hizo que los demás se rieran también.

Steve levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia Danny y alzó una ceja. — ¿Eso significa que nunca te volverás a casar?

Danny sonrió y meneó las cejas. —Si es con la persona correcta esta vez, —sus ojos se suavizaron mientras miraba fijamente a Steve. —Entonces sí.

Steve sonrió burlonamente y bajó la cabeza. Sabía que habría repercusiones para los dos, pero no le importaba. Era feliz con lo que tenía, y más sabiendo que su rubio le correspondía. No tenía idea de qué pasaría mañana, pero sabía que Danny y él no tenían intención de dejarse ir. 


End file.
